My Sick Patient
by SuperSmashNinja
Summary: After being away for the weekend, Sheik unexpectedly get sick and returns to the mansion. When Ike finds out, it's like the gateway to hell has opened...
1. Sick

Today was the day where my sweet but deadly girlfriend Sheik would return to the mansion to be with me. She had to leave for the weekend due to family business. I planned the whole day for her and me. A nice walk through the Lost Woods, a beautiful dinner on a ship in Delfino Plaza, and ending it with watching one of her favorite movies-Ninja Assassin in her room. Ah yes, a perfect day. Nothing could go wrong, so I thought.

There was a knock at the door. I eagerly ran to the door because I knew who it was-Sheik. I opened the door and there stood a figure with a cloak and a hood on their head. It looked like Sheik but I couldn't tell. I was just ready to get back inside to spar with Marth and , the figure of the individual was indeed a woman. This individual was coughing a bit too much. So I began to shut the door slowly until they started talking.

"Don't you recognize me?" peeped out the woman.

"Um, no." I tried to shut the door as quickly as I could but I did not succeed for this person's foot was in the door. "Lady, can you get your foot out of my door? It's cold and I'm kinda waiting on my girlfriend so if you would be so kind to take you and your germs and be sick elsewhere!"

"Ike. It's me you jackass."

"Sheik?" I asked.

"Yes." She managed to say after an episode of her violent coughs.

I could not believe it .Sheik's beautiful face was not looking beautiful at the time. Her once golden hair was a dirty blondish hue. Her hair was never out of tact. Her nose was running-BAD. I needed to get her inside. She looked terrible.


	2. Take Care Of Me Silly

I threw one of Sheik's arms around my neck so I could assist her to her room. Then I began questioning her to how she got sick.

"What happened this time Sheik?" I inquired.

"Well –ack- while I was a home, I didn't know that half of my family had a cold and I caught one just that fast."

"The hell you mean you didn't know they we're sick. I'm sure there was some kind of sign."

"There was. They was coughing -ack, sneezing -ack, and running noses -ack."

"So you still stayed around them?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I want you to take care of me silly."

_I want you to take care of me silly_. Those words rang in my head. Taking care of Sheik while she is sick? This is going to be hell I thought to myself I can feel it.

I finally managed to get Sheik to her room. I could tell she was exhausted because she fell asleep on my shoulder when we got to her door. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed. Pulling her covers back I laid her down, and tucked her in. At least she is sleeping, I thought to myself. When tomorrow comes, the chaos begins.


	3. Just Like A Kitten

"IIIIKKKEEE!"

That voice I thought to myself. I looked over to my alarm clock puzzled. Thinking - why is Sheik up and why she is calling my name at 8 in the morning on a Saturday – I proceeded to pulled my blanket back over my head trying to go back to sleep. Once she's up, she's up. Sheik was full awake and apparently my name was the only one she knew. I tried my best to ignore her but I can tell she knew I was up.

"IKE! I KNOW YOUR NOT SLEEP!"

Just as long as she doesn't get up I thought to myself. Sick people don't get up, right? Especially in the condition that she was in. Her voice grew quiet. She finally went to sleep due to exhaustion-so I thought and this was my chance to go back to sleep.

"Ike, I know you heard me." Sheik started to whine at my door.

If your wondering, yes, Sheik's room is right next to mines and she manage to pull herself out of her bed to my door.

"Sheik go back to sleep! You need your rest." I yelled to her. I was not getting out of my bed for anything.

" I wanna sleep with you though."

"No. You have germs and I don't want them near me."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. The answer is still no."

"Fine then."

Sheik gave up in defeat – until I heard scratching at my door.

"Sheik! I know your not scratching at my door!"

The scratching continued. She knew I hated that. The sound of her nails on that door. It was horrible. Like scratching a chalkboard with nails. Curse that eerie laughed filled the air and all of a sudden she started to mew.

Don't judge me. I love kittens and I believe their cute- especially when they mew. I punched through many walls to get my manliness back.

She wins. I thought to myself. I opened the door and as quick as lightening, she was in my bed smiling with satisfaction. Two seconds later she was sleep. I joined her in my bed and started to doze off until I heard Sheik purring.

Just like a kitten I thought to myself.


End file.
